rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Whitley Schnee/@comment-141.134.109.210-20170612190915
I recently discovered an amazing manga like drawing on Deviantart by an artist named "ARSONicARTZ" called "Family Matters." I honestly would like to see such scene in the show. His summoning powers combined with the ruthlessness Whitley is depicted with in the drawing would certainly make him one of the best villains of the serie. If he stays intelligent enough to not fall for obvious traps of course. I can't post a link for some reason no matter if I just copy paste it as text or use th link button. This makes me wonder how Whitley would be best with a weak semblance if any at all and thus in a kind of underdog position or rather a very powerful summoner? I could see both happen just as easily as the other. Either he truly needs to rely mostly on his wits to get him anywhere and the battlefield is one place he should avoid at all times. However I could just as easily see him being a very powerful summoner as well. After all he thinks Huntsmen are 'barbaric' and doing what they do is beneath people like him and Jacques. However he has a perfect semblance to circumvent that problem. Glyphs can easly be used defensively and summoning is perfect for people who don't want to fight themselves. I see very little reasons for not wanting forcefields and a personal army at your disposal. Glyphs can be your shields and your summons can do the fighting for you. Schnee summoning is also not very well explained either. They can summon defeated enemies that made an impression on them hence Weiss and the armor. However Winter has a lot of tiny Nevermores at her disposal, so I doubt it has anything to do with powerfull enemies. Perhaps Winter was scared of tiny Nevermores or it becomes easier to summon whatever enemy you bested the more proficient you become with summoning. If Whitley is proficient enough then it could theoretically be possible for him to just finish off wounded Grimm and building a small army pretty easily and safely. If he also has a large Aura reserve than he could call upon a small personal army of Grimm and other enemies. Depending on how dark they want to make the show they could add some humans to the mix too. Whitley said to Weiss. "I didn't stop growing while you were away to Beacon." This could be understood on a few different ways: personality, physically, influence, proficiency at summoning,... Another thing going for this would be that Whitey would be Weiss antithesis on more than just views. Weiss was a good combatant, but with little success in regards to summoning. Whitley could have little combat abilities, but be an amazing summoner. Reminds me a bit of Zuko and Azula in regards to Lightning bending. Zuko couldn't do it whilst Azula was great at it. In regards to the comic. I can totally see Klein getting 'offed' by Whitley. Whitley called Klein during Weiss her escape and whilst some people shrug it off as him being just a little shit, he is shown to be mischievous and cunning. It was way too coincidental that he just called during an escape attempt. Also time is money and since Roosterteeth doesn't have the financial resources to make twenty or thirty minute episodes I doubt they would just put a little call of Whitley in it just for nothing. I personally think Whitley knew what was up. He probably knew how Weiss would react to being no longer the heir. Jacques was probably too confident in his own mental chains attached to Weiss (or wanted this to happen as well), but Whitley would have seen the signs of Winter leaving and seen some parrallels from that situation to Weiss her current situation. Brothers notice different things than fathers would. However letting her leave was probably part of his plan as well if my theory holds up, after all Atlas would go in lockdown. Inside Weiss could perhaps convince her father that she is once again the better choice, however if she is trapped outside then she can't do anything to let father rethink his decision. Whitley meanwhile is in a position to increase his power and influence as heir to the SDC without having to worry about concurrency from Weiss Whitley wouldn't want her locked up, he would want her locked out. What do you guys think? -TheShadowOfZama